Anything For Love?
by Tribe Teen
Summary: After Amber, Trudy and their babies are caught by the Techno's, a special friend is found and only time will tell what happens to the Techno's...
1. Decisions

1 Part 1  
  
"But it'll be safe here Amber" Trudy called almost in tears.  
  
"I don't care, I have to find Bray" shouted Amber, determined as usual. Trudy, Amber and the two babies were at the home of the Gaian's. It had been Amber's idea to go, but now the tables had turned. Amber thought it would be the same as before she and Bray got back together. But it wasn't, the eco's hated her for leaving them and resented Little Bray and the fact that Pride wasn't the father. They had fed them and cared for them but still begrudged them and hadn't let her take up her role as leader. Trudy wanted to stay a while. She didn't know how powerful this new tribe had become and didn't want to risk taking Brady back to the city. She had told Amber that Bray had disappeared and thought that she had accepted that Bray was gone, dead. But Amber knew there was still a chance that the man she loved and her son's father was still alive. She had to search and she was leaving with or without Trudy. Amber was feeling fine, or so she said and she'd been quiet recently but Trudy assumed it was because she was in a new place, when out of the blue, she got up picked up her tiny son and walked off followed closely by Trudy.  
  
"But you'll die, you won't have any food and what about your son, you aren't being fair to him Amber" Trudy was practically pleading.  
  
"Trudy, I'll be ok and I'm going, you don't have to come, when I've found out if Bray is alive or not I'll come back," She promised, "And I can find food, I am an eco, it's what I do, don't you want to find your friends, to see if they are safe? Don't you want to go to bed in the mall knowing that you can wake up in the morning safe and with food to eat? I do, and I have to fight for that. I promised my son I'd make sure he had a future to believe in and that's what I'm doing. You can come to if you like" Amber paused for a reply from Trudy; everywhere was silent apart from the gurgling of Brady and Little Bray. There was no reply. Amber turned and started walking.  
  
"NO! Amber wait!" Trudy called running over to her. "I'll come, but it's getting dark now so let's rest and start tomorrow."  
  
"No, I have to go now Trudy, it's important" Amber insisted.  
  
"But Amber, you've only been here for two days. Your son isn't even a week old; he can't handle the journey, please, just rest until tomorrow, please." Trudy was practically begging. Amber looked at her, she sighed, "Oh alright, but only till tomorrow." She and Trudy walked back to where the eco's had built a fire and rested. It got dark quickly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, a familiar figure was lying in a tent battered and bruised. He was half awake, half asleep, and feeling groggy with the drugs he had been given. As he tried to wake properly he strained with the light that filled his dark head. "Amber?" he called wearily. There was no reply. He remembered nothing except the one person he had loved and a few faces in the past. 


	2. Captured!

1 Part 2  
  
Amber and Trudy set off into the forest on their way back to the city. They hadn't been walking long when they heard the hooting of an owl. Trudy didn't know what it was, but Amber did. "Trudy it's a warning, the eco's have seen something, it's their warning sign, we have to hide, quickly." Amber whispered. Trudy was baffled but she followed Amber behind a bush and hoped that neither of the children would make a sound. After five minutes nothing had happened and their legs began to ache from crouching. Amber knew it would be safer for her and Trudy to take the babies back to the eco's but she had to find Bray.  
  
"Am…" Trudy was about to ask Amber what was going on but Amber mouthed at her to be quiet. She had heard a rustling in the trees and sure enough three Techno's came into a small clearing.  
  
"They've got to be around here somewhere. Two women with children was what those weird people said," One of them said to the other two. Amber couldn't believe it. She knew she wasn't on best terms with the eco's but she didn't think they'd betray her like that. Suddenly, Little Bray awoke and started to grizzle, Amber rocked him like crazy to try and keep him quiet but it was no use. He started to wail and as soon as the Techno's heard they headed straight for them.  
  
"We've got them, all four of them" called the tallest Techno. He grabbed the screaming bundle away from his mother and handed it to the Techno that had spoken before. "You're coming with us, up you get." He said as the third Techno took Brady off of Trudy.  
  
"What are you doing? Give us back our children," Cried Trudy. Amber began to cry, why was nothing going right for her? She had lost everything, her home, her lover and now her son. Two more Technos appeared and took them, they blindfolded them and bound their hands and carried them away. Before they knew what was going on the two girls were being led into a truck. They felt the tightness in their wrists released and what was darkness was filled with light. The rest of the eco's were sitting in there. An unfamiliar Techno came round to the back weighed down with two screaming children.  
  
"Whose do these belong to?" he called above the howling.  
  
"Me!" both Trudy and Amber called at the same time. The Techno climbed aboard and handed the correct baby to its mother. Amber held Little Bray tight. The Techno jumped off, secured the back and gave a signal to the driver to go.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
* * * *  
  
"Amber where are you?" the figure continued calling his lost lover but he knew it was hopeless, he gave up and began to weep, not that crying was a usual thing for him. He sighed but the flap on his tent moved and a black shape walked in with some medicine. "How are you feeling?" a male voice asked. "You are certainly looking a lot better than when we found you! I don't know what you'd been doing but somebody had left you for dead." He said gently.  
  
"Huh?" the injured man didn't know where he was. "Where am I? Where's Amber?" he asked.  
  
"Amber? I don't know any Amber but I can tell you where you are. You are in a Techno Camp; we are a new tribe in the city. And we found you and now we're going to help you. You were in a bad way," he explained. "Now this might hurt a little." He added pouring a sweet smelling ointment onto the man's wounds. The man flinched as the lotion being poured onto his skin stung. "Have you got a name?" said the Techno trying to make conversation. He finished dressing the wounds and put the lid on the ointment.  
  
"Bray, my name is Bray and I've got to find Amber…my baby" He got up but pain struck him and he was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Your baby? Well you look like a guy!" he joked, "And I'm Den by the way. What do you mean your baby? You have a daughter named Amber? How old is she?"  
  
"No…Amber, my girl and…" he was trying to remember. He inhaled and began again "I left her to find help. She was in labour in a barn and in pain. Please I have to find her." A tear ran down his cut face and made it sting but he couldn't stop them.  
  
"Look, I'll find her and your baby, I'm sure they're fine." Den promised kindly. "Now rest." And he left Bray sleeping. 


	3. Together again?

Part 3  
  
"Name please" Said a voice as Trudy and Amber stepped down off the truck.  
  
"Trudy" she sniffed and carried on but was stopped mid-step.  
  
"And the child?"  
  
"Brady"  
  
"Ok, next? Your name and the baby's please" The Techno inquired as Amber stepped off the truck.  
  
"I'm Amber and this is Bray" she replied wearily.  
  
After that they were taken to a small tent and told to rest. They were given something to eat and some medicine, and some milk for the babies. "Excuse me?" said Amber when a Techno came in to check on them, "Do you know if I can find anyone here it's just that I've lost…I've lost a friend." The Techno smiled.  
  
"The father?" she inquired. Amber blushed.  
  
"Yes" she sighed.  
  
"I'll have a look for you, what's his name and what does he look like?" she was being kind; it was strange.  
  
"His name is Bray, he has dark hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a silver string vest and he will recognize this." She described and handed the Techno her father's ring, the token of their love. "Please don't lose it. It's the only thing I remember him by. I have to find out whether he is dead or alive." She pleaded, tears running down her face smudging the already half-smudged war paint. The Techno promised she would try and find him not realising how easy it would be…  
  
* * * *  
  
Bray couldn't sleep. He'd been sleeping for five days in a row and he wanted to get up and walk about. So he did. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, found his top and jacket and pulled them on and stood up. It hurt for him to move and as he stood up he put his hand on his stomach and headed to the exit of the tent. There were a few dimly lit lights but apart from that it was dark. He saw a few trucks and guessed that they had bought more people here. He started to walk around and breathed in the fresh air. He saw very few people moving about. Bray continued walking and as he almost reached his tent he saw someone crawling out of a tent. He didn't know why he looked at this person, there were about seven or eight others walking about but this person just seemed special. He approached the silhouette. Could it be? 


	4. Bray's Gift

Part 4  
  
Amber screamed and three of the Techno guards ran over restraining her and the figure that had approached her and touched her shoulder. "Take him away," one of the guards ordered. Bray put up a fight.  
  
"No! Amber!" he yelled loudly. Everyone stopped. Amber froze.  
  
"Bray?" she whispered.  
  
"Amber" Bray called. Both of them pulled away from the guards holding them tightly. "Amber, I thought you were dead!" tears were spilling out of their eyes with love.  
  
"Me too" sniffed Amber half laughing, half crying. They held each other tight.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you said Bray, you needed me and I left you, I just wanted to help." He pleaded apologetically. Amber looked at Bray understandingly.  
  
"I know. It's ok." She held him close and they stood there, unaware of anybody else. They didn't matter.  
  
"But, but, but the baby?" He questioned. Trudy scrambled out of the tent and handed a small bundle to Bray.  
  
"You have a son Bray, a beautiful son." Amber told him. She smiled, tears still pouring down her face. Bray was shocked. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He was a Dad.  
  
"I'm a Dad?" It seemed strange saying it at first but when he got used to the idea he smiled and put his spare arm around Amber. "I'm so proud of you Amber, you've bought this beautiful baby in to the world all on your own." And then he looked up and saw Trudy. "Trudy? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, not entirely on my own Bray, Trudy found me in the barn and helped. I couldn't have done it without her," Amber looked gratefully at Trudy and tightened her grip on Bray.  
  
"Thank you" Bray said. It was all he could say. He smiled. "Lets go in the warm, I'm cold.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inside a bigger tent, a Techno gave them all a hot drink and Bray sat there with his son in his arms while Amber watched over. Trudy held Brady in her arms. Brady was asleep. "Hey Amber?" Bray asked concernedly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I know this sounds strange but what is his name?" Amber laughed; she couldn't believe they had forgotten his name.  
  
"His name is Bray, after his Daddy." She smiled, she was proud of both of them.  
  
"That's perfect" Bray said. "Confusing, but perfect!" Everyone laughed and Bray and Amber kissed. They never expected this. It was perfect; they were a family. Together at last.  
  
Bray looked at Amber meaningfully, "Amber, will you marry me?" he asked. Amber's face lit up and she smiled.  
  
"Yes! Of course I will!" she replied and they kissed. Perfect.  
  
Before they went to bed that night they sat quietly and told each other what had happened to them and how they had ended up in this Techno Camp. They slept in each other's arms that night, with the tiny baby in the middle of them. They woke up happy in the morning, happier than either of them had been since they were banished by Ebony. "Amber?" Bray looked at Amber. She looked back. "What are we going to do? I mean are we going to go back to the city or are we going to be on the run forever?" He was worried.  
  
"I want to go back to the city, I want to know more about these Technos and I want us to get back to normal again Bray, with our son. Together." Amber said.  
  
Bray agreed with her. "Me too. That's our home." He said.  
  
[pic]  
  
* * * *  
  
Part 5  
  
Bray, Amber, Trudy and the babies were all ready to go but Amber couldn't help feeling that something was missing. Then she remembered. The ring. She found the Techno that she had asked to find Bray and told her that she'd found him herself. "Hello? You have my ring?" She inquired.  
  
"No," the Techno replied. "I gave it to him." Amber could tell she was lying.  
  
"You didn't. Bray would have told me. It's a special ring." Amber said.  
  
"Well maybe you aren't living in bliss after all then." She sneered and walked off with an evil grin on her face. Amber broke down.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Bray as he tried to comfort her. Amber told him about the ring and the Techno. He went and found the girl and grabbed her round the throat and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"Where's the ring." He said firmly and angrily.  
  
"I, I, I don't know," she replied. She tried to pull her zapper out but Bray grabbed her wrist and smashed the laser against the wall.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Where's the ring?" He was getting more and more annoyed.  
  
The girl was beginning to get scared. "I threw it." She said. "Over in the grass, now please let me go." She begged.  
  
Bray let the Techno go and went and searched in the grass without luck. He couldn't find it at all. "I'm sorry Amber" he said when he had given up searching. "Anyway, who needs a ring to prove our love? We have each other now." He hugged her tightly. 


End file.
